Rumah Kenangan
by White Azalea
Summary: Rumah hasil jerih payah Shikamaru untuk Ino itu menjadi saksi kisah mereka. Lantas, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu? Dedicated for SHIKAINO FC and ShadowMindFather Event. Mind to RnR? DLDR!


"Sudah sore, saatnya tutup."

Terdengar gumaman seorang wanita berumur tiga puluh tahunan awal yang tengah memandangi jam kukuk klasik yang tergantung diantara rak penuh dengan pot bunga. Seusai menutup toko bunganya, wanita bersurai platina itu segera memasuki rumahnya.

Mata biru lautnya berpendar. Menelusuri tiap sudut ruangan yang penuh kenangan itu. Dan kini, sepasang mata indah itu memerhatikan sebuah foto berukuran sedang yang terbingkai rapi di atas meja di sudut ruangan. Ia kemudian mengulum senyum tatkala jemarinya merengkuh benda yang telah sepuluh tahun lamanya bertengger di atas meja. Menyentuh permukaannya yang halus, kemudian memerhatikan sepasang anak manusia yang tengah tersenyum bahagia berbalutkan busana pernikahan terpotret di sana.

Senyum itu semakin terkembang kala ia mendengar deru mesin mobil disusul bel yang berbunyi dari pintu masuk. Tanpa ragu, diletakkannya kembali potret itu lalu bergegas membukakan pintu untuk seseorang yang telah lama ditunggunya.

"_Okaeri_, Shika-kun!" Ucapnya seraya mengalihkan tas kerja dari tangan sang empunya.

Yang disambut tersenyum, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"_Tadaima_, Ino"

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok, Cerita membosankan.**

**Title : Rumah Kenangan**

**For ShikaIno FC, ShadowMindFather Event**

**_Happy Reading~_**

.

.

.

Setelah menutup pintu, Ino segera menaruh tas kerja Shikamaru lalu berlari kedapur. Menyiapkan air hangat untuk Shikamaru yang tampak begitu lelah. Sesekali melirik sang suami yang kini duduk di ruang tengah dengan seragam kerja yang tidak lagi rapi. Ia juga merapikan meja makan serta menghidangkan makanan dan minuman yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

Sang suami yang memerhatikannya sedari tadi terkekeh, "kau sedang senang eh? Dari tadi terus-menerus tersenyum."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tersenyum? Tak boleh?"

Shikamaru tertawa pelan dan menghampiri Ino.

"Boleh saja, tapi aku takut melihatmu terus-menerus tersenyum. Aku takut kejiwaanmu terganggu."

Ino menyahut sembari menggembungkan pipinya, pura-pura kesal. "Shika-kun jahat!"

"Kau lucu kalau sedang kesal. Kalau kau seperti itu terus lama-lama ku _makan_ loh!" Goda Shikamaru.

"Shika mesum! Sana mandi dulu! Kau bau!" Semburat kemerahan timbul di pipi Ino.

"Bercanda, kok." Shikamaru menyeringai, "aku mandi dulu kalau begitu."

Ino mengangguk. Ia memerhatikan punggung Shikamaru yang menjauh. Ino mendesah pelan kemudian tersenyum mengingat kisah yang terjadi sepuluh tahun lalu. Kala itu ia hanya bisa mendengar percakapan hangat itu dari balik pintu kamarnya. Sebelumnya, Shikamaru bilang padanya bahwa ia ingin menemui ayah Ino dirumahnya untuk membicarakan sesuatu lewat telepon.

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan ayahmu. Tentang masa depan kita."

Ino yang saat itu mendengar suaranya dari sebrang telepon tertawa. Lalu menyetujui keinginannya. Shikamarupun sempat meminta untuk mendoakannya, agar ayah Ino setuju akan niatnya untuk menikahi Ino. Sesampainya dirumah Ino, ia langsung disambut hangat oleh Ayah sang sahabat sekaligus kekasih yang memang saat itu sedang berada di ruang keluarga—menonton acara favoritnya di televisi.

Setelah sekian lama bercakap-cakap, tibalah saat dimana Shikamaru mengutarakan niatnya. Pada awalnya ayah Ino meragukannya. Ino yang menguping di balik pintu kamarnya merasa adalah hal yang wajar bila setiap orang tua ingin anaknya hidup berkecukupan. Dan tentu saja, memang untuk hidup di jaman sekarang, dengan pekerjaan Shikamaru sebagai polisi pangkat rendah belum tentu dapat memenuhi kebutuhan rumah tangga mereka kelak. Maklumlah, ia baru saja baru lulus dari akademi kepolisian, dan langsung diangkat menjadi staff berpangkat rendah di tempatnya bekerja.

Ino sempat menutup telinganya saat suara sang ayah mendominasi percakapan tersebut. Matanya sempat memanas—ingin menangis. Dia tak ingin semua yang telah Shikamaru dan ia rencanakan sia-sia. Namun tak lama, suasana kembali hening. Ino heran dan mengintip ke ruang tamu. Nampak ayahnya dan Shikamaru tengah berjabat tangan.

Rupanya Ino menutup telinganya terlalu lama sehingga tidak mendengar Shikamaru yang memberikan pengertian pada ayahnya dan akhirnya dapat meyakinkan sang ayah. Seminggu sebelum pernikahan digelar, Shikamaru mendatangi kediaman Ino. Baru saja Shikamaru menginjakkan kakinya di pekarangan rumah, sang gadis pujaan ternyata sudah menunggu kedatangannya di teras.

Keduanya saling berpelukan. Rindu. Pekerjaan Shikamaru membuat mereka sulit mendapatkan waktu untuk bersama. Terlebih selama beberapa bulan sebelumnya Shikamaru terlihat begitu sibuk. Entah apa yang dikerjakannya. Setelah mempersilahkan Shikamaru masuk, tanpa basa-basi Shikamaru mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Ino.."

Yang dipanggil menelengkan kepalanya, "ya ada apa Shika?"

"Aku penasaran, kira-kira rumah seperti apa yang kau inginkan?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru segera dibalas Ino yang dengan semangat memberi tahu rumah yang selama ini diidamkannya.

"Jadi, nanti aku ingin dibelakang rumah kita ada kebun yang luas. Agar nanti aku bisa tetap berkebun dan kita juga bisa membuka toko bunga seperti milik ayah, lalu sediakan tempat untuk menjemur pakaian. Ah! Jangan lupa sediakan ruangan kosong! Aku mau menjadikannya ruang baca. Kau tahu kan aku suka membaca? Setelah itu—"

Shikamaru yang mendengar penuturan sang calon istri, pias seketika. Ia meneguk ludah. Ino menanggap ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Shikamaru-nya.

"Shika kau kenapa?"

"Ino.. aku—"

Shikamaru akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa rumah yang kelak mereka huni tak sesuai dengan apa yang Ino inginkan. Ia berkali menghela napas untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Ino. Tak hanya itu, Shikamaru pun mengatakan segala kemungkinan hidup mereka nanti. Ia menatap Ino sendu.

"Maaf di rumah kita nanti tak ada apa-apanya. Maaf jika nanti aku membuatmu kesusahan dengan berbagai kemungkinan buruk yang akan kita hadapi nanti saat menikah denganku. Maaf—"

Belum sempat Shikamaru menyelesaikan perkataannya, Ino menggenggam tangannya erat dan memotong kalimatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Shika. Bagaimanapun rumah kita nanti, bagaimanapun keadaan kita nanti, aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja Shika. Itu tidak masalah. Asalkan kau tetap berada di sampingku, aku senantiasa mendukungmu, dan bersamamu aku sanggup melakukan apapun, disaat apapun Shika."

Shikamaru tersenyum, meski dengan guratan sendu itu. Sebenarnya mereka berdua berasal dari keluarga berada. Namun karena masalah harga diri lelaki membuat Shikamaru ingin memberikan semua yang telah diusahakannya pada Ino dan tidak terus bergantung pada orang tua membuatnya gengsi untuk menerima berbagai tawaran dari orang tua mereka.

Akhirnya pernikahan digelar. Terbilang Sederhana namun begitu meriah. Meski hanya mengundang keluarga, sanak saudara, serta kawan-kawan, keduanya tetap bahagia. Pesta pernikahan pun semua hasil dari jerih payah kedua mempelai yang sudah jauh-jauh hari merencanakan semuanya. Setelah Pesta selesai, kedua mempelai segera pergi menuju rumah yang sudah dipersiapkan Shikamaru.

"Ino.."

Inopun, menoleh pada Shikamaru yang sedang fokus menyetir—memerhatikan jalanan di hadapannya.

"Ya?"

"Maaf.."

"Eh? Maaf untuk apa Shika?"

Shikamaru menghela napasnya, "maaf jika nanti rumah kita yang baru tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan."

Ino tersenyum, lalu kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kearah jalanan.

"Akukan sudah bilang, Shika. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula aku belum melihatnya kan? Jadi aku belum bisa memberikan komentar bagaimana rumah kita nanti."

"Kau benar, kurasa kau memang harus melihatnya dulu," Shikamaru melirik Ino seraya tersenyum.

Sesampainya di sana, Ino terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang tengah dilihatnya. Rumah sederhana dengan toko bunga kecil di sampingnya yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang keluarga. Ia segera memeluk pria yang baru saja menjadi suaminya lalu masuk kedalam rumah mungil tersebut disusul dengan Shikamaru yang juga masuk sembari terkekeh melihat kelakuan sang istri. Sebelumnya Shikamaru tidak percaya diri dengan apa yang akan ia berikan pada Ino. Namun ketidakpercayaan dirinya itu mendadak hilang saat melihat keceriaan Nampak diwajah Ino ketika pertamakali menapakkan kakinya dirumah tersebut.

Ino dengan semangat melihat-lihat seluruh ruangan di rumah itu. Semua barang-barang tersusun rapi, perabotannya simpel namun cukup lengkap—walau tak selengkap di rumah orang tua mereka dan sesuai dengan kebutuhan. Didapatinya ruang makan sederhana, ruang tamu dengan satu meja bundar yang dikelilingi empat kursi kayu, ruang keluarga dengan televisi berukuran sedang, sofa, dan rak-rak buku milik Ino.

Sejenak Ino terdiam memerhatikan rak-rak bukunya berjejer di ruang keluarga. Shikamaru yang menyadari hal tersebut seketika khawatir akan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Ino, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menyediakan ruangan kosong untuk ruang bacamu. Aku hanya bisa melakukan ini."

Bukannya ekspresi sendu atau amarah yang didapatinya, Ino malah tertawa pelan.

"Shika, kau dari tadi minta maaf terus aku jadi merasa bersalah deh!" Iapun menoleh kearah Shikamaru, "kau bicara apa tadi, Shika? Aku masih bisa membaca walau tanpa ruangan khusus untuk membaca pun aku sudah sangat senang! Ya ampun aku tidak menyangka kau mempersiapkan ini semua! Aku sangat bahagia, Shika!"

Shikamaru terkaget atas reaksi Ino. Belum sempat ia membalas ucapan Ino, ia sudah digiring sang istri ke tempat lain untuk menemaninya menjelajahi istana baru mereka. Kamar mandi, dapur dengan segala peralatan masak pemberian dari orang tua mereka—meski awalnya mereka Shikamaru menolak, akhirnya ia terima juga karena dipaksa—lalu dua kamar tidur yang bersih dan rapi, satu kamar mereka, satunya lagi untuk anak-anak mereka kelak.

Baru saja Ino hendak memutar kenop pintu menuju halaman belakang, Shikamaru mencegahnya.

"Kenapa, Shika?"

Shikamaru lagi-lagi menghela napasnya, "aku minta ma—"

"Shika, jangan minta maaf lagi! Nanti aku merasa makin tambah bersalah! Biarkan aku membuka pintu ini dan melihatnya, ok?"

Shikamaru yang luluh dengan ucapan Ino, membiarkannya membuka pintu tersebut. Dan lagi-lagi Ino melonjak senang. Iris biru lautnya disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Sebuah kebun berukuran sedang yang ditanami berbagai macam bunga, serta terdapat _green house_ kecil yang menyisakan sedikit ruang kosong dengan pohon _maple_.

Ino tersenyum senang sembari menghadap kearah Shikamaru yang terlihat sedang teringat akan sesuatu.

"I-Ino.."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku.."

Ino sedikit sebal karena Shikamaru tak henti meminta maaf padanya, "maaf apa lagi sekarang, Shika?"

"Aku lupa menyedakan tempat jemuran!" Ino tertawa, "ya ampun ini tidak seperti yang kau harapkan."

Ino menepuk bahu Shikamaru pelan.

"Shika, kukira rumah ini benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan yang kuharapkan. Tapi semua yang sudah kau lakukan ini benar-benar membuatku senang! Aku merasa aku akan sangat betah dirumah ini."

Shikamaru yang mendengarnya merasa bahwa semua yang ia takutkan telah berlalu. Bahkan berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih Ino." Ia tersenyum.

Ino membalas senyumannya dengan pelukan, "aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih, Shika."

Shikamaru membalas pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, nyonya Nara."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Tuan."

Ino mendesah pelan, itulah yang ia rasakan sepuluh tahun lalu. Tentang dia dan Shikamaru, tentang rumah itu, tentang semuanya. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Shikamaru bekerja begitu giat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya dan Ino. Terlebih ketika mereka merasa semakin lengkap dengan kehadiran Nara kecil yang diberi nama Shima Nara. Kini Shikamaru menjabat sebagai Inspektur polisi berkat kerja kerasnya selama ini. Toko bunga kecil milik Ino pun mulai berkembang selama beberapa tahun terakhir sehingga memungkinkan mereka merenovasi rumah mereka menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Ia tersenyum setiap mengingat lagi semua yang telah mereka lalui di rumah penuh kenangan itu. Suka, duka, tawa, tangis mewarnai hidup mereka.

"Ino.."

Suara baritone Shikamaru membuyarkan lamunan Ino, yang akhirnya menoleh kearah si pemanggil.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu tersenyum sedari tadi." Shikamaru berjalan menuju sang istri sembari mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk karena baru selesai membersihkan diri.

Ino terkekeh, "apa memang?"

"Kau mengingat sepuluh tahun lalu kan?"

"Sok tahu! Bwee!" Ino memasang tampang jenaka yang membuat Shikamaru tertawa.

"Aku menyerah, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu tersenyum dari tadi. Mau berbagi cerita?"

Seulas senyum lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah Ino.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini cuaca kurang baik. Begitupun kondisi fisikku."

"Lalu?" Tanya Shikamaru penasaran.

"Aku kira aku tidak enak badan karena cuaca buruk. Tapi ternyata—"

Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya demi melihat wajah Shikamaru yang nampak begitu tegang.

"—Shima-kun akan segera punya adik hehe!"

Mulut Shikamaru menganga, tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ino.

"I-itu.. benarkah?!" Ino mengangguk antusias.

Dan saat itu juga Ino sudah ada dalam dekapan Shikamaru. Rumah itu, saksi dari berbagai kejadian dalam hidup mereka. Shikamaru, Ino, Shima, dan Nara cilik lainnya yang berada dalam perut Ino.

**Fin**

* * *

******From Author**: Another ShikaIno Fict! Maaf kalau jelek, typo, alur ngaco, cerita jelek, pasaran. Don't Like Don't Read! Read and Review please! :)


End file.
